


The three times food was a big deal and the one time it wasn’t

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3+1 Things, Canon Universe, Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sam loves salad, Silly Arguments, Surprises, Valentine's Day, food debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Dean and Cas + saying “I love you” 3 times without meaning it, and one time getting it right.





	The three times food was a big deal and the one time it wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to irrationallyexcited on tumblr for suggesting the topic of discussion on number 1 AND for giving this a look before I posted it!! Thanks a lot ♥

**1.**   **Pineapple  
**

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean snapped, looking at the atrocity on the kitchen table.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. He stood next to Dean and followed his gaze.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Dean repeated, indignant.

He winced at the terrible sight and closed the pizza box.

Sam reopened it. He shrugged.

“I don’t see the problem.”

“You don’t put pineapple on pizza, dude, that’s what’s wrong,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Then just take them off.”

“What? The taste lingers, Sam. I’m ordering another one without this fruity shit.”

Dean was dialling the number on the box when Cas walked in the kitchen.

“What are you arguing about? I heard you from the library,” he said, calmly.

“My brother has very questionable taste,” Dean answered, with the phone already on his ear. “Hey, yes, can I have…” He turned around and left the kitchen.

Castiel turned to Sam, looking for a clearer answer.

Sam sighed and leaned against the table.

“Dean is freaking out because I ordered a Hawaiian pizza,” he explained.

Castiel opened the box.

“You’re arguing over pineapple,” he said, with quiet and serene understanding.

“Would you please tell Dean he’s overreacting?” Sam said.

Dean entered the room again.

“No, no, no, don’t put this on me. You’re the one defying the natural order of things,” he said.

“I have to stand with Dean,” Cas said.

“You don’t even _like_ food,” Sam protested.

Coming from Castiel, of all people, that was something beyond Draw 4-betrayal level.

“Pineapple is a fruit and pizza is supposed to be a savory meal,” he explained, titling his head to the side.

“That’s what makes it good!” Sam said.

He was ignored.

“See?” Dean said. “Even Mr. Molecules here knows I’m on the right side of history.” He squeezed Cas’ shoulder. “That’s why I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled softly.

Sam arched his eyebrows.

“Unbelievable,” he whispered.

 **** **2.  Onion rings**

Dean slammed the driver’s door closed. He met eyes with Cas over the Impala roof.

“Don’t forget the extr-”

“Yes, the extra fries,” Cas answered.

Cas turned around to enter the diner. Dean shrugged, also turning to cross the street.

He entered a corner store, looking for some supplies they were running low on: new razors, soap —motel ones always smelled like a morgue—, and salt. You could never get enough salt.

Dean’s phone rang. It was Sam.

“Yeah?” Dean said.

“I’m done in the police station. Did you talk to the family?”

“Yes, and we got jack. I’m getting some stuff from the store and Cas is getting us food across the street. I’ll pick you up in a few.”

“Okay.”

They hung up, Dean paid for the few things they needed, returned to sit behind the wheel and waited for Cas. He didn’t have time to check his phone again looking for some entertainment; Cas entered the car shortly after with paper bags in hand.

“I got Sam a chicken salad,” Cas announced. Handing him one of the bags, he continued, “For you, here’s your double bacon, double cheese, burger with extra fries _and_ onion rings.”

Dean peeked in the bag. It smelled like paradise.

“Have I mentioned that I love you, lately?” He said, grinning at Cas.

Cas scoffed.

“No, you just love greasy and unhealthy food.”

Dean shook his head slightly and took Cas’ hand in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed it.

“C’mon, don’t get jealous,” he said.

Cas had a point: Dean had a soft spot for anything that could block his arteries. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t love Cas, too.

**3\. Mayonnaise**

Dean walked into the kitchen. He went looking for a beer, but found a potential federal offense instead.

“What the fuck are you doing, Cas?” He snapped, alarmed.

Dean stared closer at at the plate in front of Cas.

“Experimenting,” he replied, innocently.

“Experimenting? What is this, a science class?” Dean asked.

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“I want to experiment with food, Dean.”

“Didn’t you say it all tastes like molecules or something?”

“I discovered I can turn that off, if I want to,” Cas explained.

“Okay, Cas, listen closely, to me,” Dean said. He put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and the other on the table, meeting their eyes thoughtfully. It was important that the message got through. “Babe, I’m glad you can enjoy food and everything, but you can’t put mayonnaise in pancakes. You must not.”

Cas’ eyes were blank. Dean grabbed the plate and emptied it on the trash.

“Why did you do that?!” Cas protested, as Dean opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer.

“Because, dear angel of mine,” Dean said dramatically, even pausing to take a sip from his drink for added effect. He pointed at Cas. “I love you. And I couldn’t let you do that.”

Dean left. He wouldn’t be able to get over that for a while.

  **+1. Pie**

Cas sat at one of the library tables, with several books scattered in front of him. Dean had just finished watching a soccer game in his cave, and Sam was doing laundry. That, or categorizing the socks in his wardrobe, maybe.

Dean went around the bunker looking for Cas, until he saw the back of his trenchcoat behind a library table. He walked to him, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

“Anything I can help you with, Cas?” he said, then kissed his cheek.

“I’m just reading. About tomorrow.”

“Valentine’s Day? Wanna know if there’s a monster that hunts happy couples or somethin’?”

Cas angled his face to a side, meeting Dean’s eyes, close to his own.

“I wanna celebrate,” Cas answered.

He leaned in and kissed Dean.

Dean smiled. _Tomorrow is going to be a very special day,_ he thought.

*

Dean was never one to celebrate holidays —blame his childhood; he even described them as capitalist excuses to waste money— but it was Cas. _Cas!_ After so many years of pining, he wanted to celebrate even Arbor Day or Talk Like a Pirate Day with him.

And considering the fact that Valentine’s Day was about couples, well, Dean had to admit he had high expectations.

Which were, of course, beyond exceeded.

He walked into the kitchen, following the delicious smell of food. He couldn’t make out what it was —it seemed like bread, then cake, honey, everything good in life— until he saw it for himself.

On the kitchen table, just like once Sully had treated Sam with all of his favorite candies, there were a variety of Dean’s most loved things. He saw a heart-shaped pie, then a pile of pancakes with chocolate syrup, a six-pack of El Sol, then —what? A heart-shaped salad?

Almost hidden by all the dishes, there was a red and pink card with white letters on it. It read “For Sam and Dean”.

Maybe this was Gabriel’s doing. He’d always had a thing for Sam.

“Sam?” Dean called. “Cas?”

Sam walked into the kitchen.

“Wow,” he said. His eyes went directly to the salad. He even picked it up, eyeing it. “Was this Cas?”

“I don’t know.”

Cas walked in from the living room. He was grinning widely.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he greeted cheerfully.

“Cas, hey,” Dean said. He hugged him and stepped back to look him in the eyes. “Was this you?”

“Of course. Who else?”

Sam gave a small laugh.

“Thanks, Cas. I love it,” he said.

He grabbed a bowl of milk and granola then left the couple alone.

“Cas, do you know what today is about?” Dean asked, hugging Cas around his waist.

Cas nodded.

“After my research yesterday, I understood that the Feast Day of Saint Valentine celebrates love and affection.”

“Specifically, love and affection between couples, babe.”

“And friends, right?” Cas asked. Dean tilted his head, puzzled. “Was this inappropriate?” he said in concern.

Dean shook his head quickly. It was not wrong. It was just _Cas_.

“No. This was adorable.” He kissed Cas’ nose. “I love you.” He kissed him on the lips. “And I love that you love my brother and yes I’m jealous he also got a heart-shaped something but I’ll get over it.”

Cas scoffed, relieved.

He cupped Dean’s cheeks.

“I love you, too,” he said.

Dean’s heart fluttered. He couldn’t think of a sweeter way to start off his first Valentine’s Day with Cas.

 **The end**   

**Bonus:**

Cas: Sam?

Sam: yeah?

Cas: is it really wrong to put mayonnaise in pancakes? Or is it like pineapple on pizza?

Sam: it’s not only wrong, Cas. It’s sinful.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Cas is so Cas, I couldn’t find a way in which he would say “I love you” to Dean without actually meaning it even a little bit. Hope you’ve enjoyed this!!
> 
> Reblog this on tumblr: ([x](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/post/183073064024))


End file.
